


Yours

by naconic



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naconic/pseuds/naconic
Summary: You and Corpse Husband end up fucking at his apartment late at night. Light fluff at the end.
Relationships: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF) & You
Kudos: 11
Collections: Corpse Husband





	Yours

He moved with a swift dominance - with an easiness marked with tension - as he guided you backwards into the apartment. All while your lips were locked, his hands moving all over your clothes, your body. Stripping you out of your jacket, your blouse, your skin. Your heart was in your ear, your throat, hitched breath as he hitched your skirt up. You could barely see anything in the unlit residence, only feeling him and feeling your way against the back of the couch, hearing him knock over things in his wake. He’s had enough of this tango, and has now settled on kissing you with your back against the cold wall. He stops abruptly, his hand lightly holding your neck and jaw. Though it’s dark, you catch his shadowed eyes looking down at you with desire. This silence serves only to lure you deeper, wanting more, hearing your own heavy breathing and feeling your chest rise and fall with every second.

He wants something from you. You can feel it in your bones, your blood. ‘I want you’, you feebly whisper. He lingers for a moment, and turns you around to face the wall, a flush cheek pressing against it. ‘Good girl,’ he growls in your ear. He wraps an arm around your waist, a hand between your breasts reaching to your neck. You quickly feel his cock through his pants against your underwear, grinding. The arm on your waist slides down to your clit ever so slow and steadily. You know he loves to tease.

The pressure against your pussy is perfect, but you know you need more. Breathing gets heavier, the movements become more erratic. ‘I need you in me,’ you moan. He spares no time to lift you up bridal-style, kicking the door wide. Next thing you know, his waist’s between your legs, on top of you, kissing you with such unexpected tenderness. He gets to his knees, sliding your underwear off.

He looks up at you from the dark beyond, hair a mess, eyes asking for access. You put your hand in his hair, giving him a signal of approval. His tongue feels so fucking good, licking slowly and firmly - just the way you like it. In no time, your legs are wrapped around his head, hand gripping the sheets. He catches on and goes harder, sparing you no mercy, faster, you moan, and he stops. You’re out of breath, heartbeat going how ever many miles per hour. He smirks, and you can see how wet you were just from the glistening sheen on his lips, with help from the city lights through the window. You pull him down by the shirt collar to kiss him, wrapping your legs around his waist.

You’re in a desperate mood, severely needing him. Right now. You are near to tearing his shirt apart, ripping the tie off, while he unzips. Looking straight in his eyes, he hisses in pleasure upon contact between your hand and his cock. You know he’s been hard for a while now, and it’s not just you who wants it bad. He thrusts slowly into your hand, eyes squeezing shut. Imagining your wet pussy.

So you take this opportunity to tease the tip of his cock against your clit, and he’s even harder somehow. Sliding it up and down, you slowly let him thrust into you to the hilt. ‘Fuuck,’ he groans, dragging the vowel out. You both stay still for a moment, savouring the feeling of being filled up by that perfect cock, throbbing in your tight pussy. Then you allow him to go slowly, thrusting in and out. He starts ramping up the speed, fucking you with expertise, reaching all the best places. It seems as if his nature has returned, and he looks into your eyes this time with vengeance, utter and complete lust. ‘Your hand,’ you moan, and his fingers are wrapped around your neck. The feeling of letting him take the reins and use you is exhilarating. He’s starting to get out of control and his thrusts get messy - he realizes this and slows down again, wanting to drag it out more.

He flips you over again so you’re on top, but you know he still holds the control. Because.. ‘You’re mine,’ he breathes out. ‘Ride me like the good girl you are.’ Say those magic words, and you’re truly his. You’re bouncing on his cock, hands propping you up so he can watch your face. He tells you you’re his girl by gripping your waist tightly and keeping his hand around your neck securely. Keeping you on your leash. You’re so fucking wet that you can feel it on your thighs, pussy so tight on his hot cock, feeling him match your thrusts. Hard and unyielding, he’s biting his lips, moaning with that devastatingly hot deep voice - driving you crazy. He’s hissing and groaning, swearing and complimenting you on what a good girl you are, how good you feel, fuck, I’m so fucking hard for you - shit. 

You’re going harder and faster, deeper and more sensitive - you can barely hold in moans of your own, and both of you are getting closer and closer. His grip’s intensifying, your legs shaking, you can’t even think straight. ‘Come with me, come with me,’ he chants in your ear, breath hitching, and you’re saying yes yes yes, fuck - and it’s that fast and rough pounding that pushes both of you over the edge, eyes squeezing shut, fuck, and he groans so deeply as his cum fills you up with a final thrust.

Your arms have gone weak and you allow them to relax. As you wind down, his heartbeat soothes you. You both lay there in a post-orgasmic bliss, eyes closed. He finally breaks the silence. ‘That was.. too good, for someone like me.’ Looking up at him, you realize he had been watching you intently.

‘What do you mean, for someone like you?’

‘Um. I mean, well.. I just think I don’t deserve to feel something that amazing.’ He quietly responds, and he almost sounds sheepish.

‘You do. You were amazing.’ You pause, now also feeling a bit self-conscious, you propose, ‘..Do you want to do this again?’

He gave you a boyish grin. ‘Fuck, yes.’


End file.
